fantasyuniversityfandomcom-20200215-history
Dog Breathwing The Destroyer
:"It's time you learn about the '''Argent Yarn', . It is an ancient organization as old as the Catacombs themselves. I am one of its founding members, and it is my sworn duty to protect these caverns from any threat that befall them. Recently I journeyed underneath the Catacombs to try and stop the emergence of Dog Breathwing. However, I failed my quest and was imprisoned deep underground. It was you who rescued me when you summoned me back here using the Pentacat.'' :"You earned a great deal of respect from the Argent Yarn that day, and now it is with great humility that we call upon you again. Dog Breathwing and the Twilight's Hounds will stop at nothing to destroy the Catacombs, nay, the world! It falls on you to stop them. Explore Elanthia and assess the damage Dog Breathwing has already caused the outside world. His impact on Elanthia will help determine just how powerful he has become." :Elton looks up at you with a glimmer of hope in his eyes. "Will you rise, champion? Will you face the challenge? Or will we soon be holding a funeral for a friend?" :: Assess Dog Breathwing's damage Description You have to find evidence of Dog Breathwing throughout the F.U. World. These are the things you have to witness and the places that have been found to work for each one. Witness his rampage Travel to Mordorms :Stop The Presses... Because They're On Fire ::As you enter the Mordorms you pass the mailbox outside, which you've never really paid attention to until now. A ravaged and slightly-on-fire paper boy pants heavily next to it, which you also try not paying attention to. What paper boys do with mailboxes is their own business. ::"Extra! Extra! Read all about it! It hurts when I breathe." Ah, now there's a tag line you can get behind! ::"Did... did you see it?! That monster?! Tell me you saw it! It was awful... Those razor sharp claws... that scaly tail... those powerful wings, those beady eyes!" You can see the fear wash over the paper boy's face as he continues his recount of terror. ::"...His breath," he whispers as his hands cling to your shoulders. "His breath! HIS BREATH!!" Defeated, the paper boy crumples to the ground in a heap, comforted now only by the sound of his own sobbing. Can no one put an end to Dog Breathwing's rampage? Witness his carnage Travel to the map of Townshire, then travel to Stone Giant (Only visible in this quest) :The Stone Giant's Loafers- NOMMED! ::Oh hey look! It's the Stone Giant you so bullyingly threw bombs at a few levels ago! Remember when you were a big jerk and did that to him? ::The mighty Stone Giant looks down at you, the colossal tectonic plates in his neck cracking and splitting as he does. "OH HI," he bellows, his very voice sending shockwaves across the forest. "I DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE. I WAS JUST ON MY WAY HOME FROM THE AUCTION HOUSE... I WAS HOPING TO FIND A NEW PAIR OF LOAFERS, BUT NOT-AT-ALL-SURPRISINGLY THEY DIDN'T HAVE ANY IN SIZE BOULDER AND A HALF." ::"I WOULDN'T EVEN NEED NEW SHOES IF IT WEREN'T FOR THE CARNAGE OF DOG BREATHWING. THE RASCAL CAUGHT ME NAPPING AND CHEWED ON MY FAVORITE PAIR OF SHOES! CAN NOTHING BE DONE ABOUT HIM?" The Stone Giant sighs before lumbering off, massive tears welling up in his eyes. Aww, poor guy; he's going to erode himself away if he keeps that up! Witness his terror Go to the Office on campus, and click on Amma's desk :Furiosity Scared The Cats ::Amma's cats nod at you knowingly as you enter The Office. Huh, that's never happened before. You flash a smile at Amma, who greets you with a wave. As she opens her mouth to speak, though, her eyes suddenly grow wide and distant. Her hand flops lifelessly to the side, her mouth agape as she stands. "Hello, - welcome to the headquarters of the '''Argent Yarn'."'' What?! It's the cats! ::"'''The terror' of Dog Breathwing has forced our paw, so to speak. We're all scared half to death with him on the loose, and having nine lives is of little comfort. We desperately need a hero like you to stop him. In the meantime, we will continue to moonlight as a pack of highly adorable house cats. I'm sure we'll talk again soon."'' ::As the thoughts of kittens escape you, Amma springs back to life, seemingly unaware of her recent trance-like state. "Oh hello, ! What can I do for you today?" Umm... Yeah. You're not going to touch this one. Witness his hunger Travel to the Sausage Festival, then speak to Boudin Noir . :Boudin Noir ::You stroll up to Boudin Noir to shoot the bree-- HOLY @#$% WHAT HAPPENED TO HIS FACE?! ::"Yeah, I've been getting that reaction a lot lately. It was Dog Breathwing, - who else? His ominous shadow descended on the festival like a... shadowy... thing... Yeah... ::"Sorry, my rapier wit isn't what it used to be. Most of my sausage brain is currently being digested. His hunger knows no end. If Dog Breathwing isn't stopped soon, all of Bread Basket could be consumed!" Witness his bladder Travel to The Mangle in Trainwreck and adventure in the Erroneous Position Relative to the Rails until you witness his bladder. :The Fire Hydr-Ant ::You find yourself deep in the jungles of Trainwreck when a bellowing roar fills the humid air. Dog Breathwing! You race through the brush, but catch only a glimpse of the beast as you clear the branches blocking your path. A golden stream pours from high in the sky, the powerful sunlight preventing you from making out its origins. With another mighty howl, he's gone, and with him his powerful bladder. Damn, so close! ::Immediately bored, you continue exploring the jungles. The poor Fire Hydr-ant blinks at you sadly, as if expecting you to care in the slightest. Too bad you don't. Witness his power Adventure in the Lol Catacombs until you find evidence of him :Blaze Me Off A Piece... ::From deep inside the Catacombs you hear a shiver-inducing mew echo around the corridors. From the darkness creeps a flickering light that intensifies in sync with the mewing, and that's when you see it... ::My God, man. ::The poor Kittkat simply stands there, shivering. Surely the power of Dog Breathwing knows no bounds. He must be stopped, for the good of lolcats everywhere! After all, who else can haz ur cheezeburgers if not the lolcats?! Who, I ask?! Witness his movement Adventure in the Crop Circles in the Bread Basket and fight aliens untill you find his.. well movement. Have in your bag a Large Empty Bag (Junkyard) and something to turn off the fire (Fire-B-Gone from Skool Suplies works). Cleaning the poop is not compulsory but if you do you will get a Sad Sack. If you do not clean it up you can go back and do it later. :Dog Breathwing's Movement ::While exploring the Crop Circles, an intense sulfuric odor suddenly fills your nostrils. Either you've happened on a group of kids who REALLY don't understand the concept of Truth or Dare, or you've stumbled upon yet another of Dog Breathwing's movements against Elanthia. ::You take another whiff. Yup- definitely the latter. You suppose you can check this one off your list of "to-do's", but the good Samaritan in you can't help but feel compelled to clean this mess up. Maybe some other time? ::>''See if you can help'' :::Cleaning Up After Dog Breathwing :::You really wanted to forget about your encounter with Dog Breathwing's 'business', but the fact remains that this stuff has to get picked up eventually. First off, you'll need something that can put out those flames. Once it cools down, you'll need some sort of large bag to scoop the stuff into. Hey now, we never said this game was fun. That's a projection you put on us. :::>''Douse the flames with Fire-B-Gone and use your Empty Bag to "dispose" of the evidence'' ::::With your dignity left safely at home, you take care of business. As you finish, however, it dawns on you that you'd really rather not "hang on" to your handiwork. Before a solution presents itself, though, you feel a bizarre rustling coming from the bag in your hand. What the...? ::::You stare at it in disbelief. Another rustle. The bag bulges slightly, wiggling about in your hand. You drop it to the ground, disgusted. "Ow!" a muffled voice shouts. Okay, what is this I don't even. ::::"Hi there," the bag sighs. "My name is Sad Sack..." You clench your nose with your fingers as the toxic aroma of Dog Breathwing hits you. "...And now you know why." ::::You find a Sad Sack! Quest Reward :"Welcome back, . I have heard of your discoveries above, and fortunately the situation is not nearly as dire as we thought. In fact, it seems like a hero of your caliber should have no trouble putting an end to this here and now! Within the hour Dog Breathwing will be burnin' out his fuse up here, alone!" *3x Badge of Yarn *230 Exp *235 Fubars Category:Quests